This invention relates generally to a display unit for supporting one or more articles. More specifically, the invention relates to a display unit specially adapted to be mounted onto the upper end portion of a vertical pole for displaying articles of merchandise on the pole.
A display unit of this general type includes a rotor which carries radially outwardly extending display hangers for supporting the merchandise. The rotor is formed with a centrally located opening sized to slidably and rotatably receive the pole. The rotor slidably rests on a collar secured to the pole so that the rotor can be manually rotated on the pole to turn the merchandise on the hangers to different positions.
This general type of display unit is advantageous in that it can carry a variety of merchandise near the top of a free standing and portable pole. Alternately, the display unit may be located on a pre-existing pole without the need for additional floor space. Additionally, this type of display unit is portable in that the display unit can be relocated from one pole to another.
Identification labels such as UPC labels corresponding to the merchandise on a display unit are useful to provide information for reordering additional merchandise and for electronic scanning when taking inventory. The identification label for merchandise on a particular hanger is frequently located on a card on the hanger behind the merchandise. This location, however, is inconvenient for inventory purposes if the hanger is filled with merchandise and the label is hidden. Additionally, if pricing labels can be located adjacent the merchandise on a display unit of this type, the need to individually mark prices on the merchandise will often be eliminated.